


You Feel Like Home

by ctr56



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctr56/pseuds/ctr56
Summary: The sun shines through the windows, bathing the room with warm sunlight. He's nearly opening his eyes already, but the feeling of peace and happiness that seems to just follow him around now is already there, and he can't help but snuggle further into his lover's embrace, their touching, bare skin and tangled limbs soothing his mind.A quiet morning from Magnus's perspective.





	You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Soo, yeah, this is basically tooth-rotting fluff because I love immortal Malec, and this idea popped into my head so I had to write it down. I didn't update my series this week because I haven't written any other parts, but I will try to do it soon. Now, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot (and you can come yell at me on Twitter @cristr56). Title inspired by @shtvaspoems on Twitter (they're awesome, go check them out) - twitter.com/shtvaspoems/status/984815004644851712?s=09

The sun shines through the windows, bathing the room with warm sunlight. He's nearly opening his eyes already, but the feeling of peace and happiness that seems to just follow him around now is already there, and he can't help but snuggle further into his lover's embrace, their touching, bare skin and tangled limbs soothing his mind.

Mornings like these are always the best, when neither of them has to get up and face the rest of the world, world that they're trying, and so far succeeding in changing, for the better. They wouldn't want to be doing anything else, even if, at times, it was tiring. So, they took advantage of the time they could spend together barely getting out of bed sometimes, talking, fooling around or just cuddling and enjoying each other's presence.

Finally, deciding he will most likely not fall asleep again, Magnus opens his eyes. He doesn't keep them glamoured anymore, at least not around Alexander, knowing how much he likes them and still looks at them with a mesmerized and fond expression. The reminder brings a lazy smile to his face, as he nuzzles his nose against the shadowhunter's neck, before pulling away to look at his face.

He loves how peaceful he looks, the small smile on his lips, even while asleep. It always takes him back to their first few times like this, a few years ago, when Alec was still learning how to relax and let go, but, in his sleep, all worries gone, he always looked like this, and it definitely left Magnus no questions about his lover's angelic heritage.

Now, studying his face, only a few lines have changed since then, despite how long it has actually been. He still clearly remembers the day that changed everything, the day this shadowhunter boy completely surprised him, yet again blowing his mind when, during a calm evening in their balcony, a few months after Alec moved in, he got down on one knee and popped the question, being the first (and last) to ever do that to Magnus, and talked about how much he loved him, and how he had talked to Catarina about ways for him to become immortal (he knew his warlock would probably refuse to do it, say he couldn't be selfish like that), because he knew that was what Magnus wanted and, sincerely, what he wanted too. The warlock could barely do more than throw himself at Alec, his Alexander, tears streaming down his face, and, between sobs, mumbling "Yes, yes!" over and over again, before pulling back, still in the tight embrace, and kissing his man senseless.

Just thinking about it, the first few months of surreal happiness leading up to their wedding (carefully planned by Magnus, with guests of all shapes and colors from all over the world, gold and blue hues making the event even more magical), and the ceremony that allowed Alec to stay with him forever, made his smile grow into a huge grin, and he giggled as he snuggled closer again, sighing happily.

"What 're you smilin' 'bout?" Alec says in a sleepy voice, opening his eyes, the gorgeous hazels capturing Magnus's gaze almost instantly, as always, his smile getting broader, if that's possible.

"Mmm..." sighing again, he pecks Alexander's lips. "Just admiring my gorgeous husband."

"Oh?" returning the peck and raising an eyebrow, Alec pulls him closer. "You do that a lot, y'know?"

Magnus chuckles, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. "I just still can't believe I got so lucky, darling. I have a tall, handsome, gorgeous immortal husband... how crazy is that?"

"Sounds pretty crazy to me... though, I'm pretty sure I'm in the same situation." Alec brings a hand up to cover his, intertwining their fingers and grinning back at Magnus.

"Hmm... I guess we can both be crazy with each other then..."

"More like crazy for each other..." Alec mumbles, leaning in to kiss him and rolling his hips against Magnus. As they feel someone else is starting to stir, both moan slightly and look at each other with hungry eyes, the atmosphere around them becoming suddenly warmer.

"I like your train of thoughts." With a sly smirk, Magnus moves to straddle him and crush their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments, there might be some mistakes I need to fix. Also, leave kudos for a possible follow-up smut ;)


End file.
